Rowan Coventry
|history= Rowan was born the oldest son of a prominent aristocratic family. His father, Walter, is the 19th Earl of Coventry, a title to which, even now, Rowan is technically heir. His youth was one of luxury and relative ease, largely lived in the country. Rowan was educated in the very best private schools, often boarding for long periods and coming home for summers and holidays. His relationship with his family was perhaps formal, but never unhappy and everything seemed to be in order, just as the elder Coventry liked it. At age 13, however, Rowan began to experience strange disturbances. Things in his room would overturn, doors open. Lights would sometimes flicker or books fly off shelves. It might have been waved off as overactive imagination, but others began to witness the same events...and they began to get worse. The only common thread seemed to be Rowan himself. Once a popular boy, Rowan's friends began to withdraw from the "weird" boy, muttering everything from "mutant" to "possessed" about him. It hadn't helped that he's always looked different, with pale, pale skin and eyes the color of polished silver. The Coventry's tried to simply ignore the incidentts, hoping they would go away, but they never did. By the time Rowan was sixteen, they began to get truly destructive. After getting dumped by his first girlfriend, a spritely young girl named Bonnie who just "couldn't take the strangeness" anymore, a distraught Rowan was surrounded by destruction. Fleeing the house as statuary shattered and paintings flew from the wall, he found himself in the woods, where his powers leveled trees that had been there for hundreds of years, with Rowan rising from the ground in the center of the maelstrom, his eyes glowing eerily with a flickering light. If his parents were horrified, Rowan was far worse. Fearing the worst, he threw himself into a study of the occult, trying to sort out what sort of demon or monster could cause such occurrences (the most recurring word he found was "Poltergeist", a name he began to attach to himself). At the same time, he tried to learn how to control his powers, looking inwards, trying to find an answer. In time, he began to grow able to sense the power within him, like a raging storm, always swirling and bound, he discovered, to his unconscious mind and his emotions. Accepting that he was a mutant rather than a haunted person didn't help matters, but it at least did give him a plan. Home tutored now, he spent most of his free time trying to increase his control and learn how to use his abilities as best he could. All would have gone fine if his younger sister, Gertrude, hadn't discovered his journals and revealed his mutant conclusions to their father. While he would never stand for the formal scandal a true disinheriting would cause, the Earl, nevertheless, asked his son to leave the family home. Given access to his personal trust fund at eighteen rather than twenty one as originally planned, he was to absent himself from family affairs and functions until he either cured his affliction or learned to "stifle" it. While hurt by the rejection, Rowan has tried to embrace the opportunity, travelling to America to continue his studies and try to find a place in the world, all the while nominally beginning a course of study at a local university. }} Category:Character Category:OC Category:Neutral Category:Unregistered